


カンザスよいとこ一度はおいで

by nijisousaku



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 他サイトより移行した掌編集です。This is a drabble collection which is originally posted elsewhere.





	1. カンザスよいとこ一度はおいで

**Author's Note:**

> R-18はChapter 5とChapter 6です。  
> Rated Explicit for Chapter 5 and Chapter 6.

　ロイス・レーンは堅実かつ気丈な女性だった。彼女はクラークの遺体をバットモービルへ乗せる間中ブルースに付きまとい、彼が亡くなるまでの経緯を尋ねてきた。ウェインエンタープライズビルにて秘密裏に落ち合うことを提案し、約束の場所で再開した際、彼女は瞼を腫らしていたが、やはり一度も目に見えて涙をこぼさなかった。ロイスがクラークの恋人だったと聞いて、ブルースは宇宙人が一般女性とまぐわうことができたのかと下世話にも考えた。そして、彼は自分の失ったもの──心を通わせられる恋人や母親──を死ぬ時まで持っていたのだと思い、一瞬の後にそんなことを考える自分に対して恥を覚えた。  
　マーサ・ケントも素晴らしい女性だった。息子の良き理解者であり、想像力に富んだ懐の深い性格であった。  
　ブルースは、クラークの死を伝えにマーサの元を訪れた際、この女性に恨まれる覚悟をしていた。マーサは静かにクラークの遺体の場所を尋ね、バットケイブへ赴き、ロイスの意向により普段着へ着せ替えられた彼の遺体を確認すると、かすかに強い語気でブルースに部屋から出て行くよう促した。  
　ブルースは扉の外でマーサを待っている間、不遜にもクラーク・ケントの死因を偽装するための方法を考えていた。交通事故が良いだろうか。それとも先の戦いで瓦礫の巻き添えに？　クラークの正体がバレない死に方──間違っても詳しく検死されない死に方──とは何だろう。マーサがこの遺体をスーパーマンの棺桶に入れることを決断してくれるのなら、自分が頭を悩ませる必要はない。だが、マーサがそれを決して望まないことをブルースは知っていた。彼女は情の深い女性だ。なにせ、血が繋がっていないどころか種族さえ違う子供を、ここまで辛抱強く育んできたのだから。  
　今はマーサも悲しみに対処するので精一杯だろう。だが、ブルースは自分がいつか彼女に恨まれるだろうと強く信じていた。そう願ってすらいた。そして、そのことがひどく恐ろしかった。  
　なのでブルースは、マーサが扉から出てくる前にアルフレッドの元へ逃げ出した。  
「アルフレッド」アルフレッドはひっきりなしに掛かってくる電話に応対していたが、ブルースの姿を見ると受話器を置いた。「ケント夫人と彼をご実家へ送り届ける手筈を整えてくれ」  
　アルフレッドは何も問い返さず、ブルースから目をそらして立ち上がった。  
「なるほど、畏まりました。夫人には飛行機を手配します。彼の遺体は私が車で送り届けましょう。……よって、二日ほど留守にします」  
「別にお前が行く必要はないだろう」  
「あなたにも一人になる時間が必要です。まず良く寝てください」  
　そして、アルフレッドは部屋から出て行った。ブルースはそれをぼんやりと見送った後、せめてマーサのためにスーパーマンの最期を手元の紙にしたためようとした。だが、ちょうどその時に届いたデイリープラネットの朝刊に事のあらましが過不足なく載っていたため、紙切れは紙ゴミと成り果てた。すっかり失念していたが、そういえば彼の恋人は新聞記者で、しかも全てを目撃していたのだ。  
　恋人を亡くしてなお職務を果たす女性がいるのに、自分のこの体たらくは何だ。頭が割れるように痛い、身体が重い。身体中にできた打ち身が骨まで響くようだ。一体何時間寝ていないのか、それすらも考えられなかった。  
　ブルースは諦念と共にソファに横になり、瞼を閉じた。  
　決して楽しい夢は見られないだろう。

 

　スーパーマンの死を否定したいという想いと、彼の死を一度は願った罪悪感。人智を超えた怪物に対する無力感。恐怖。ロイス・レーンに会ったときの戸惑い。マーサと出会って抱いた憧憬と、嫌われることを厭う気持ち。それらが作り出した夢は、それでもはじめのうちは順調だった。

　クラーク・ケントがロイスと共に寝台で寝ている。狭いアパートの埃っぽいベッドルームだが、二人とも幸せそうだ。隣の部屋には彼の母親がいて、二人の為の朝食を作っている。自分は窓の外からそれを見ている。  
　ブルースは寝室の窓際に近寄り、クリプトナイトの噴霧器をベッドルームに投げ込んだ。クラークはもがき苦しみ、瞳から光線を出してアパートを破壊した。ブルースは崩れゆく建物からマーサとロイスと、アパートの近くを通りかかった二年前の姿のウォレス・キーフを救い出した。  
　そして、スーパーマンと対峙した。スーパーマンはブルースを酷く嬲ったが、勝ち目はブルースにあった。手元に現れた槍でブルースがスーパーマンを串刺しにする。かがんで彼の首筋に手を当て、完全に死んだのを確認してから振り返る。マーサが目を見開いてそこに立っていた。ブルースはそれを賞賛の眼差しとして受け止めた。  
「あいつは悪い奴だった。死んで良かった。マーサさん、安心してください。どうか、嫌わないで」

　そして、目を覚ました。  
　鼓動が胸を痛める。自己嫌悪と惨めさで涙がこぼれた。ブルースはソファからずり落ちると、這うようにしてローテーブルににじり寄り、ワインクーラーの中に胃の中のものを戻した。  
　クラークは高潔な青年だった。少なくとも、今となってはブルースもそう信じていた。それに比べて自分はどうだろう。人一人の死すら受け止めきれず、自己の正当化のお手本のような夢を見ている自分は。  
　アルフレッドがいなくて良かったと心から思った。

 

　クラーク・ケントの失踪記事が新聞に載ったのは、事件から実に二日後のことだった。その次の日に死亡広告が出された。出したのはマーサだろう。ブルースは迷いながらも追悼のカードを書いたが、それもまた徒労に終わった。  
　ダイアナがブルースを葬儀に誘いにやってきたからである。  
「俺が行くのも変だろう。クラーク・ケントとは一度しか会ったことがない」  
「安心して、私なんてクラークとは一度も会ったことないもの。行って、マーサの無事を確認して、帰ってくるだけよ」  
「カンザスは遠い」  
「たまには例のおもちゃじゃなくて、普通の車で普通のドライブするのも悪くないんじゃない？ 私がおんぶして連れて行ってあげても良いけれど」  
　そう言い放つダイアナの声が真剣だったので、ブルースはただでさえ立て込んでいた予定を全て取り消す羽目になった。  
　夜通しの運転の末にたどり着いたスモールヴィルは閑散とした町で、ダイアナを伴って訪ねた家はそれこそおもちゃのような大きさだった。農地の片隅を均した場所に五、六台ほど車が並べてあった。  
「あなたの車、場違いね」  
　ダイアナが揶揄った。ブルースはそれを無視して、側面のへこんだトラックの横に自分の車を止めた。運転手に任せず、自分で普通の車を運転するのは久しぶりのことだった。玄関先で応対をしていた女性がこちらに歩いてくるのが見えた。ブルースは固まったが、ダイアナは後部座席の花を手に取り、助手席から滑り降りて婦人に右手を差し出した。  
「この度はお気の毒でした」  
「クラークのお友達と、──ウェインさんね」  
　フロントガラス越しに目が合った。ブルースは観念して車から出るとダイアナの隣に並び、ケント婦人と握手をした。  
「飛行機をありがとう。助かったわ。一度きちんとお礼が言いたかったの」どうやら嫌われてないらしいことを知り、ブルースはそっと胸を撫で下ろした。少なくとも出会い頭に頬を張られることはなかった。  
「先日はきちんとご挨拶もせず、すみません。お役に立ったなら良かったです」  
「ねえブルース、私は家の中に入ってるわね」  
　ダイアナはそう言い置いて玄関へと向かう。落ち着いた格好をしていてなお、すらりとした姿は目を引いた。あいつも十分場違いだな、と眉をひそめる。マーサもダイアナの後ろ姿を見送り、「ウェインさん。あなたや彼女はクラークと同じ星から来たの？」と疑問を発した。  
「いえ……いえ。俺は、いや多分あいつも、違います」  
「そう。でも、仲間なんでしょう」  
「ケントさん、違うんです。あれはあなたを安心させるための言葉の綾で」マーサは首を傾げた。「彼が俺を仲間と思っていたとは思えない。俺はあなたの息子さんを殺そうとしていたんです」  
「どうして」  
　畳み掛けるように質問を受け、ブルースは俯いた。人智を超えた存在に対する無力感。恐怖。嫌悪感。社員を傷つけられた恨み。そういった表にできない感情を目の前の婦人に打ち明けるのは気が引けたし、うまく言語化できる自信もなかった。  
　血は流れているのか、と宙に浮く男を罵倒したことが思い出される。その男は結局のところただの正義感の強い青年で、目の前にはただ一人の身内を亡くした母親がいる。後悔で息が詰まった。  
　自分が過去に改心していたところで、何ができたというわけでもないのだけれど。  
「……彼が怖かったんです」  
　なんとか絞り出した一言は、思いのほか真に迫って聞こえた。今まで自分に言い聞かせてきた理由のどれよりも納得できるものだった。  
「それで、あの槍を作ったのね」マーサは眦を下げてブルースを見上げた。目尻からこめかみへと繋がる皺が美しい。「クラークも小さな頃は自分の力を恐れていたから、あなたが怖がるのも無理はないわ。……どうしてクラークを見逃してくれたの」  
　今度は悩むことなく答えることができた。  
「俺の母の名もマーサでしたので」  
　マーサはゆっくりと頷き、そのまま俯いて涙をこぼした。ブルースは無様に慌てふためき、動揺したまま右手をマーサの肩に置いた。それが振り払われなかったため、そのまま両手で薄い肩を抱き寄せる。母というものはこんなにも小さく頼りないものだっただろうか。ブルースが最後に母を抱擁した日から何年が経ったのだろう。くたびれた喪服の上からマーサの背中を撫で、彼女が泣いた理由を推測する。  
　彼女は、彼女の名前が息子を一度なりとも救えたことが嬉しかったのだろうか。それとも、それすらも悲しみを増長させる要因に過ぎなかったのだろうか。  
　ブルースでさえ罪悪感に駆られている。くだんの怪物に何もできなかったことと、自分がクラークを無為に殺そうとしたことに対してである。人質に取られたこの女性も、罪悪感と無力感を抱いていたのかもしれない。だとしても何も不思議なことはない。  
　たとえ彼の死に直接の関係がないとしても、彼女は彼の母親なのだ。  
　マーサはすぐに落ち着きを取り戻し、ブルースの腕から抜け出した。二人はぎこちなく一歩ずつ退いた。  
「取り乱してごめんなさい、見苦しいところを……」  
「俺こそ下手なことを言ってしまって」  
「いえ……いえ。私たちも中に入りましょうか」とマーサはブルースを促した。小さな家をふり向くと、二階の窓の向こうで見知った女性二人が話している様子が見えた。ダイアナの真剣な表情とロイスの苦しげな顔を見、そこで初めて、ダイアナが自分をここに連れてきた理由が理解できた気がした。  
　マーサ、ブルース、ロイス、それにダイアナも。ハードルの高さに違いはあれど、みな彼の死を受け入れなければならない。共に後悔を乗り越え、互いに復讐の芽を摘み取りあわなければならない。  
　クラーク・ケントを共に葬り、その上で団結しなければならない。葬式は生者が前を向くための儀式だ。そのことをブルースは幼少期に学んだ。それならば、できる限り良い形で、できる限り早く前を向かなければならない。

　どんなに棺の中に向かって祈ったところで、死者は還ってこないのだから。

 

　それからブルース・ウェインは忙しい日々を過ごした。職務を全うしつつ隙を見てカンザスへ足しげく通う彼をパパラッチは訝しがったが、ゴッサムで身内を亡くした老婦人に会っているのだと周知されてからは誰も大きな関心を払わなくなった。ブルース・ウェインも、ウォレス・キーフの件で思うところがあったのだろう。犠牲者への思いやりを学んだのは尊いことだ。村の人々には、金持ちの気まぐれと受け取られているようだと、マーサがある日苦笑しながら教えてくれた。  
　マーサはやがてブルースのために畑の片隅を潰してヘリの着地場を作り、ブルースは贈り物をケント家の玄関に積み上げた。マーサが息子の幼少期の思い出話を逐一ブルースに語って聞かせたため、ブルースは亡くなった青年に親愛の情さえ抱き始めていた。  
　マーサが息子の亡くなった場所を訪れる時には、ブルースが必ず付き添った。スーパーマンが守った人々の力で復興していくゴッサムを見るのは、どこかマーサの慰めになるようだった。

 

　ある日、ブルースは夢を見た。あるカンザス育ちの青年が、恋人と連れ立ってパーティーにやってくる夢だ。マーサと立ち話をしていたブルースに彼は笑顔で握手を求め、ブルースはそれに快く応じた。青年はブルースに母親自慢をし、マーサは息子の昔話を披露して青年を照れさせた。  
「君とはこうやって知り合いたかった」とブルースが言うと、彼は「今からでも遅くないさ」と返した。  
「今からでもやり直せる」

　クラーク・ケントの墓が暴かれたとの報が入ったのは、その夢から覚めて一時間後のことだった。


	2. 仮ゾンビ生活

　クラークが墓から蘇っても、脇腹の傷口は不気味に開いたままだった。

　それを見たロイスとブルースが話し合い、身体の万一に備えてしばらくは部屋から出るなとの厳命が下された。人命救助へ赴かないよう何度も言いつけられた。子供扱いに反論したくもあるが、死人に口無しだ。散々迷惑をかけた身の上としては愛する人の頼みを無下にすることはできない。少なくとも、誰かが助けを求めているという情報がクラークの耳に入るまでは。   
　そういうわけで、クラークはロイスの家宅に身を寄せている。   
　今はできる限り母の近くにいてやりたいとクラークが言い張り、ロイスがマーサの寝室を用意してくれもしたが、マーサはカンザスから飛行機で訪ねてくる方が性に合っているようだった。我が母親ながら気丈な女性だと心から思う。そうすると一人暮らしのマーサを慮って、ロイスが週末にカンザスを訪ねることが多くなった。そうでなくとも未だロイスは新聞社の繁忙期から抜け出せず、クラークは平日の日中を必然的に一人で過ごすことになる。ブルースに仕えているアルフレッドと名乗る男性が「近々職場に復帰できるようにアリバイを作る」と請け負ってくれはしたが、そんなことが一介の執事に可能なのか不安だった。   
　またアルフレッドは、ある日「ブルース様はメタヒューマンのチームを作られるおつもりです」と話しかけてきたことがあった。   
「彼が取りまとめるチームを？」   
「そうです」   
「彼には向いてないんじゃないか」   
　クラークが正直に気持ちを伝えると、アルフレッドは執事としては不遜にも肩をすくめて見せた。「少なくとも、ダイアナ嬢はブルース様に協力すると」   
　だからクラークも協力しろ──と言うわけでもなく、アルフレッドは「取り急ぎ、お伝えしておきます」と話を打ち切った。クラークはその話を疑念とともにロイスに伝えた。いつかブルースからその話を持ちかけられたとして、クラークは自分が笑顔で頷けるかどうか疑問だった。 

 

 

　幾多の女性と浮名を流したブルース・ウェインが若い女性記者の一人暮らしのフラットを尋ねたら目立つだろうと、ブルースはあまりクラークに会いに来ない。クラークが生き返ったばかりの頃は、安全のためウェインハウスに住まうようにクラークとロイスを誘致することもあったが、最近は電話をかけてくることすら稀だった。   
　だから玄関のベルが鳴った時、クラークはドアの前まで赴いて透視し、目の前にいるのが彼であることにたじろいだ。慌てて戸を開けて迎え入れると「レインさんは？」と尋ねられる。  
「まだ帰ってないけど」   
「じゃあ先に君に話そう」  
　そう言って、分厚い書類の束を渡された。これを覚えろ、アルフレッドが苦労して用意してくれた、とブルースは早口で続ける。   
「君がゴッサムで取材中に意識を失い、ロシア東南部の誘拐組織に囚われて、現地の警察に救出された証拠だ。薬で気をうしなったまま葬儀に出され、生きたまま埋められ、葬儀が終わった直後に墓を暴かれ、国外に運びだされたことになってる」   
　奇想天外すぎて、目の前の才長けた男から出てきた言葉とは思われない。   
「それがアリバイ？」   
「まぬけで荒唐無稽に聞こえるが、誘拐組織は実在する。証拠も作った。──書類の体験談、暗記しろよ」   
　訝しげなクラークの反応に気を悪くすることもなく、ブルースは歌うように得意げに言葉を続けた。軽く酔っているようだった。そのことを咎めると煩わしそうに「咳が出たから咳止めを飲んだ」と言い訳された。   
「咳止め？」   
「咳止めのあとに酒を飲んだから酔いがまわってるんだろう。仕方がない。スピーチをする必要があったし、パーティーだった」   
　大富豪というものには毎日楽しく遊びまわる責務があるらしい。「ロイスが帰ってくるまで待つかい」と声をかけると、ブルースは鷹揚に頷いた。奥の部屋に通すと、携帯を取り出して運転手と思しき相手に先に帰っているよう伝え、小さなソファにもたれて背中を丸める。クラークはコーヒーを台所で淹れ、ブルースは差し出されたカップを片手で受け取った。  
「君が今人の役に立っているのは、君の両親が素晴らしい方だったからだろうな」  
　クラークはその言葉に眉をひそめてブルースを見た。  
「盲導犬は人への信頼や愛情を学ぶため、幼少期をボランティアの一般家庭で過ごすらしいが、それが成功したのかも。ともかく、素晴らしいお母さんだ」   
「ありがとう。でも犬に例えないでくれないかな」   
「褒めたつもりだったんだ、すまない」   
　ブルースはそう言って目をそらし、クラークは僅かな罪悪感を感じた。酔っ払いの戯言を、しかもこちらを褒めてくれているのだろう言葉を、否定するべきではなかった。ブルースのことは苦手だったが、嫌っているわけではないのだから。  
　 

 

　クラークは生き返ってすぐ、マーサに頼んで自分がいなかった間の新聞を読んだ。カンザスの小さな町であるスモールヴィルで、地元紙ではなくデイリー・プラネットを取っているのはマーサ一人だった。マーサはクラークが携わった記事を探してスクラップブックに綴じるのを毎日の習慣としていたのだが、持ってきてもらった古新聞のクラーク・ケントの死亡記事があったのであろう箇所がくりぬかれているのを見つけた時は、この老いた母の気持ちを思って胸が痛くなった。  
　その新聞の中にはブルース・ウェインの名前があった。  
「ウェインさんは、あなたをお父さんのお墓の隣に入れられるように頑張ってくれたの」   
　マーサはそう言ってクラークの肩を撫でた。  
　スーパーマンの国葬は空葬だった。そしてそのことは身内以外には、軍の上部とホワイトハウスの一部と、ゴッサムで彼と共闘した二人の人物しか知らなかった。そしてバットマンがすべての情報を秘匿したおかげで、クラーク・ケントとしてのアイデンティティが軍や政治家に知られることはなかった。   
　しかし、貴重かつ危険な被験体を無為に土に埋めることに関して多くの国民が疑問を呈し、墓が暴くことを要請する声も大きかったらしい。多くの市民が紙面の中で、遺体を埋葬することに対する忌避感を語っていた。   
　しかし棺の中が空だと知るブルースは違った。彼は市民の犠牲を悼み、スーパーマンの遺体を政府の研究チームではなく国の墓場へと託すことを望んだ。   
　国葬が行われた二日後の新聞に、ブルース・ウェインが街の追悼式で行ったスピーチの全文が載っていた。ブルースが放蕩者であったことを揶揄し、理想主義者であることを批判する前書きの後、最初の一文は「the tragedies」と始まっていた。 

「二度もスーパーマンの活動で被害を受けたゴッサムと、その市民が経験した痛ましい悲劇を、私たちが忘れることはないだろう。一度は見知らぬ星での抗争へ巻き込まれ、一度は愚かな科学者の生んだ怪物に都市の重要な地区を破壊された。   
「それでも私は、自身が生きていることを彼に感謝する。幼い私を命を呈して守ってくれた父母に感謝するように、彼の犠牲に対して感謝しつづけると誓う。スーパーマンはメトロポリスの守護神であり、ゴッサムの救世主であり、世界の誰もが彼に救われている。   
「彼は、彼を育てた人類を信じて、命を犠牲にして、私たちを守った。私たちアメリカ人は彼の信じた通りの存在で居られるだろうか。お互いを信じ、善良な隣人を危険から守り抜けるだろうか。   
「──ドゥームズデイを生んだのはゾラの遺体だ。クリプトン星人の遺体を人類が所有し続ける限り、将来いつかは悪用され得る。決断することは勇気であり、手放すことは誇りである。英雄の遺体を所有することで何か恐ろしいことが起こるというのなら、人類は、彼の体を切り刻むのでもなく、軍の兵器に利用するのでもなく、直ちに土に埋めて忘れるべきだ。   
「愛する人を守るために。   
「国は、彼の遺体を安全に安置できるよう、きっと全力を尽くしてくれることだろう。アメリカの英雄を適切に取り扱ってくれるものと信じる。   
「彼はアメリカにとって重要な人物であり、世界にとって価値のある人物でもある。そして何よりも重要なことに、彼は世間に名もしれぬ誰かの大切な人なのであり、墓は遺族にとって無くてはならないものなのだ。   
「私はそれをよく知っている。   
「彼に墓を。これが私の願いである」 

　クラークはその記事を何度も読んだ。語られたのが衆民の感情に訴えかけるよう計算された感傷であっても、彼が両親を亡くした時の孤独は本物であろうと思われたからであった。そして、マーサと聞いて態度を変えた彼の気持ちを考えた。  
　そして、彼に母の救出を任せてよかった、と改めて思った。自分の選択と信頼が二人の人を救ったと知るのは、単純に気分が良かった。  
　そして、ブルースのことを初めて微かに好ましく思った。

 

　ロイスが帰ってきたのは、クラークがブルースを奥の部屋に案内してから十五分ほど経ってからだった。家の前を歩く彼女を透視で捉え、玄関前で待ち構える。これをするとロイスは「びっくりした、昔飼っていた犬みたい」と微笑むのだ。クラークはロイスを笑わせるのが好きなのだった。  
「実は今、ブルース・ウェインが来てるんだ。その分厚い書類を覚えろって。今は奥の部屋のソファにいる」   
「飲み物はお出しした？」  
「うん」  
「OK、ありがとう」  
　ロイスの言葉に頷き、彼女が応対してくれることに安堵のため息をつく。   
　ブルースと話すのはクラークにとって軽度のストレスだった。傲慢な態度を取ったかと思えば、一瞬の後には自分を内省したのか謙虚に、ともすればひどく神経質に振舞うこともある。一度は誤解から殺そうとした相手だ、気まずさもあるだろう。クラークの母親に懐いている立場を据わり悪く思う気持ちもあるのかもしれない。  
　はっきり言って手にあまるのだ。もっと合理的で不遜な人間だと思い込んでいた。しかもその人間が、今は酔った状態で家にいる。  
　ロイスは片手で受け取った紙の束を抱えると、ブルースの控える部屋へと歩いて行った。   
「すみません、ウェインさん？」   
　クラークが卓越した聴覚を持っていることは、ロイスには話したがブルースは知らないはずだ。ロイスはこの会話がクラークに聞かれることを予想しているだろう。声の届かない場所に逃げるべきだったのかもしれない。だが、クラークはこの部屋から出ること禁じられているし、酔った男と恋人を同じ部屋に残しておくのには抵抗があった。せめてもの気遣いとして目線を天井に向ける。   
「レインさん」ブルースがほうけたようにロイスに応じた。どうやら様子がおかしいと思う前に、ブルースが言葉の先を紡いだ。   
「クラークを殺して申し訳ない。本当に。あなたにも怖い想いをさせてしまった」   
「ウェインさん、酔ってます？」   
　しかもさっきよりも酔いが回ってる、とクラークはひとりごちた。千鳥足の彼を家に留める判断をした自分を恨んだ。書類がローテーブルに置かれるパサリという音が耳に届く。ロイスがブルースの隣に座ったのだろう。  
「あなたはゴッサムのために尽くしてくれましたし、今だって私もクラークも助けられてます」   
　ブルースはそれを聞いてなお、すまない、と消え入りそうな声で呟いた。ただ謝りたいだけなのだろう。それにロイスは穏やかな相槌を返していく。ええ。わかります。大丈夫ですよ。安心して。   
　ブルースとロイスは、クラークが死んだ後にマーサを通じて知り合ったらしい。ビジネスライクな付き合いとはいえ、ロイスの事だから心からブルースに親身になっているのだろう。ロイスはたくましく優しいひとだ。こうして声を聞いていると、胸が苦しくなるほど恋しく思える。指輪を薬指につけてくれているが、自分が彼女の伴侶として相応しいのか、今だに確信が持てない。   
「クラークのことは苦手？」   
　ロイスに問いかけられ、ブルースは低く呻いた。   
「わからない。彼のことは石鹸をくりぬいたような人間に見える」   
「石鹸？」   
「作られたように清廉で怖い。自分の悪い面ばかり自覚してしまって嫌になる」   
「クラークは根が愚直で素直なだけよ。石鹸よりは犬に似てると思うんだけど」   
　どうして誰も彼も犬に例えようとするのだろう、と一人憮然とする。ブルースは真面目な声で「犬に例えたらクラークが怒るぞ、さっき怒られた」とロイスに忠告した。先ほどのやり取りの事だ。   
　犬は好きだ。両親とも犬が好きだったので、実家の犬とは兄弟のようにして育った。両親とわざわざ別種族に例えられることを厭わしく思っただけで、盲導犬に準えられたことに怒ったわけではない。そもそも怒ってない。それなのにロイスは「嫌なことがあっても黙って耐える人なのに」と面白がる声を出す。あとで散々からかわれるのだろう。理不尽だ。小さな笑いが起こり、しばらく沈黙が続いた後、ブルースが滔々と語り出した。   
「──両親が死んだあと、アルフレッドと一緒に保健所に犬を見に行ったことがある」   
　ブルースがコーヒーカップを持ち上げた音と、中がもう入っていないことに気づいたのかそのまま机に戻す音が響く。そこで初めてソーサーを用意しなかったことに気づいた。   
「だが、死ぬのが怖くて飼えなかった。犬は忠実だし愚直だから、何かあった時に逃げずに俺を守ってしまうかもしれないし、敵わない敵に立ち向かってしまうかもしれない。そうでなくとも十年後には別れが来る。それに自分が耐えられるとは思えなかった。……あの時の判断は正しかったと今でも思う」   
「犬、お好きなんですね」   
　返答が聞こえない。彼が頷いたのかどうかはわからなかった。しばらくしてロイスがクラークをささやき声で呼ぶのが聞こえたのでそっと扉を開けると、ソファの肘置きに額をつけた苦しそうな姿勢で寝込むブルースが目に入った。ロイスの額にキスし、指図されるがままブルースを仰向けに寝かせてやる。壮年の男がひどく幼く思えた。   
　幼い頃に彼が両親を亡くしたということを、初めて強く理解した。両親が長らく支えてきたこの街を守り続けるために、彼はずっと戦ってきたのだ。次は周りの人の誰が死ぬのだろうと怯えながら。   
「毛布を取ってくる」とロイスが部屋を後にする。クラークはブルースのジャケットを脱がせてやりながら、目の前の男のことを考えた。   
　妻子を救おうとしたブルースの父親が今際の際に残した言葉は「マーサ」だったらしい。だとしたらブルースはあの時、「マーサ」と口にしたクラークのことを殺さなかったあの時、クラークのことを自身の父親と見立てていたのだろうか。  
　それは馬鹿げた考えではあったし、口に出すことも憚れるような愚かな自己肥大化でもあったが、悪い気はしなかった。実際にそう思われているとしたらまずい状況に陥ったとしか思えないが、そう妄想している分には気持ちがいい。  
　額に張り付いた短い前髪を指先でつつきながら、「ブルース。君が今人の役に立っているのだとしたら、君の両親が素晴らしい方だったからだろうな」と疲れた寝顔に語りかける。  
そして何気なく下を向き、そこで初めて、アパートの入り口までアルフレッドが迎えに来ていることに気がついた。

 

　  
　クラーク・ケントは、自身のIDを復活させてすぐ、ゴッサムでの犯罪に巻き込まれた記者として公式にブルースに謝罪を受けることになった。簡単な取材を受けた後──クラークもクラーク・ケントとして自社の取材を受けるのは全く初めての体験だった──ホテルのロビーのような大きさの部屋で恐ろしく柔らかなソファにからだを埋めていると、ブルースが入ってきた。クラークのはす向かいの椅子に腰掛けてこちらを向く。昼間に見るブルースは重たげな瞼をしていて、そのせいかふとした瞬間にとても優しい眼差しをしているように思える。  
　このままクラークが黙っていれば彼はブルース・ウェインとしての務めを完璧に果たすだろう。クラークに謝罪し、記者としての態度を褒め称え、上品な冗談を披露し、ゴッサムとメトロポリスの関係性について雑談をすることになる。  
「僕は石鹸？」  
　ただ、クラークはブルースからの謝罪を聞きたいわけではなかった。それがどんな理由であっても。なので、気になっていたことを問いかけると、ブルースは目をうろつかせた。酔っても記憶は残る方らしい。  
「ロイスさんに訊いたのか。他になんて言ってた」  
「僕といると自分が嫌になるとも」  
　自分で聞いたと訂正せずにそのまま言葉を続けると、ブルースが眉根を強く寄せる。  
「ないものねだりのようなものだ」  
「へえ」  
「──あまり君のことを知っているわけではないが、ケント婦人によると君は過度に内省的らしいな。つまり、人の悪意を内面化しない。それ自体は良いことだとは思うが、俺のような暮らしには向かないだろう」  
「君は人の悪意をすぐに取り込む必要があるってこと？　そうは見えないけど、ずいぶん外面が良いんだね」  
「白く塗られた墓に心当たりがあるのはお互い様だろうに」  
「僕のわかる言葉で話してくれ」  
　ブルースは右手で左腕のシャツの袖を引っ張りだし、気取って片眉をあげた。  
「君はジャーナリストだろう。聞きなれない言い回しくらい、俺に解説を求めて覚えるか、知ったかぶりをして後で調べる見栄を身につけろよ」  
「じゃあ、後で調べる」  
　クラークがそう返すと、何を勘違いしたのかブルースが眦を下げて口角を緩めた。拗ねた子供のようにでも思われたのだろうか。犬に例えられた記憶はまだ新しい。今度は部下だとでも言われるのか。  
「僕が自分より目下で嬉しい？」  
「ん？」  
「ニヤついてた」  
「ああ、すまない。その、友達と、」ブルースはそこで一度ためらったが、こちらの目を改めて見つめると毅然として先の言葉を訂正した。「……仲間と雑談するのは久しぶりで」  
　瞬きをこらえるのに苦労した。彼の心臓の動きから、ブルースが緊張しているのが手に取るようにわかった。  
「友達で構わないよ、全然。かあさんにも友達だと言ったんだろう」  
　そう応えたクラークが焦りから思わず右手を差し出すと、ブルースは黙って握手に応えた。何か厄介な契約でもしたみたいだ、とひとりごちる。多くのマセた子供が親友とともに経験し、自分がついぞ交わすことのなかった “血の誓い” とは、もしかしたらこんな感じなのかもしれない。  
　ブルースは心臓を緊張に跳ねさせたまま、あとは人を呼んで帰り支度をさせる、今日はありがとう、と感謝の言葉を述べて席を立った。クラークはブルースが立ち去る姿を見るともなしに見送った。  
　ドアを閉めた後も彼のことを透視で見続けたのは、本当に何気なしの行動だった。  
　ブルースは、ドアから出てノブを引いたところでこちらを振り向き、掠れた声で何事かを呟いた。そして軽く首を振って背筋を伸ばし、廊下を歩いて行った。  
　そしてクラークは壁の向こうで囁かれる音を容易に拾ってしまうのだった。  
　さすがにいつもは独り言を気にしないようにするだけの道理はわきまえている。ただ今回は、その音の並びの意外さにクラークは意識を奪われ、その背中を呆然と見送った。  
　彼は彼の父親の名を口にした。  
　悪い予感が当たった、とクラークは喉の奥で呻いた。彼の父親の写真は見たことがある。少し面長で優しい顔立ちをした人だった。クラークとは似ていないし、そもそも下手をしたらクラークが生まれる前に死んだ人間だ。しかし、どう心の中で言い訳しようとも、ブルースが発した言葉の意味は明らかだった。  
　ブルースは家族を求めているのだ。  
　だとしたら、彼はチームのリーダーに相応しいのかもしれない。きっと彼はチームのメンバーの面倒をよく見るだろう。きっと、家族に準じるものとして、大切にする。  
　そして、彼を一度は守ったクラークのことを、強く特別視しつづけることだろう。

　なにせ、クラークの傷口はまだ開いたままなのだから。

 

（2016/06/13）


	3. 形見の姉弟関係

「こちらダイアナ・プリンスだ。ここに暫く滞在する、色々と手伝ってやってくれ」  
　ダイアナをグラスハウスに連れ戻った時のアルフレッドの浮かれようは目にうるさいほどだった。彼女がメタヒューマンであることはアルフレッドも知っていたし、計画の協力者として招いたことも話してはおいた。だが多くの女性を一晩で寝室から追い出すブルース・ウェインが滞在を許可した女性という、主人をからかう千載一遇のチャンスを、この男が逃すわけがない。ダイアナを客間に通したのちにブルースの私室を尋ね、「寝室は別にご用意なさいますか」とわざわざ確認する執事の目をまっすぐ捉えて、ブルースは唸るように牽制した。  
「一応忠告しておくが、彼女は俺の手に負える人じゃない」  
　アルフレッドは椅子に体を沈めているブルースの前にデスクを挟んで立ち、何を今更といった風に鼻で笑った。  
「それは存じておりますが、ブルース様がご自身の手に負えるような方に惚れるとも思えませんので」  
　幼少期から共に過ごしてきたのだから、ブルースの好みなどアルフレッドにはお見通しなのだろう。確かに気の強い女性は好ましく思うし、華やかな容姿に惹かれもする。だが、彼女は命の恩人であり、浮ついた感情を持つのは気がひけた。  
　何よりブルースは、ダイアナのことを信頼できるビジネスパートナーのように思い始めていた。かつてメトロポリスで亡くした幹部たちのように、いやそれ以上に、自分よりも年若く経験も浅いブルースを支えてくれる頼れる仲間だと。クラーク・ケントを亡くしてからの数週間、ブルースをそばで気遣い、計画の出来不出来を精査し、知恵を貸してくれた人物なのだ。  
「ともかく、やめてくれ。ダイアナにも迷惑になる」  
「……ダイアナ様はブルース様のことがお好きなようですので、別にご迷惑にもならないでしょう」  
　ブルースは瞬間息を止め、アルフレッドの顔をまじまじと見つめた。大きな窓から差し込むやわい光が逆光となって目に眩しい。執事は真面目な顔でブルースの襟元あたりを見返してくる。  
「彼女が何か言ってたのか」  
　そう言って初めて、自分の声が掠れていることに驚く。アルフレッドはもったいぶって襟元を正し、片眉をあげた。  
「男家族がいないので判然としないが、年の離れた弟がいるようで非常に好ましい、と」  
　一瞬でも期待を抱いてしまったことに自己嫌悪を感じた。  
　詰めていた息をゆっくりと吐き、食わせ物の執事から逃れるように背もたれに体を預ける。色のついた関係が否定されたことを喜ぶべきなのかもしれないが、即座には素直に受け取れなかった。プレイボーイとして名を馳せてきたプライドなど壮年になってからは有って無いようなものだと思っていたし、弟のように扱われている自覚もあったが、実際にそう言われると物悲しいものがある。アルフレッドはブルースが息を吐き終えるのを待ってから、ブルースの隣のデスクに置いてある両親の写真立てに手を触れた。  
「奥様はお綺麗な方でしたが」  
「うるさい」  
「あなたが身なりの美しいブルネットの女性にばかり声をかけるのも、ケント氏が存命中に小柄なブロンド女性に惚れ込んでいたのも」  
「黙ってくれ、頼むから」  
　アルフレッドも今度は素直に口をつぐんだ。からかいすぎたのを気に病んだわけでもないだろうが、ブルースの肩を軽く撫でるとデスクから離れる。扉を片手で開けながら、「それでは、プリンス様の寝室は一階の南に用意いたします」とブルースに声をかけ、部屋をあとにした。ブルースは何ともなしにそれを見送り、目を閉じ、ひとしきり悩み通したのちに写真立てを持って立ち上がった。  
　ダイアナはブルースのことを弟のようだと言ったらしい。それならブルースが「母に似ている。姉がいるようで嬉しい」と応じたらどうだろう。彼女は嫌な顔をするだろうか。大人の男なのにと笑われ、謗られるだろうか。  
　笑われるのは怖い。きらわれるのはなお恐ろしい。だが、自らのプライドなど構うものか、とブルースはひとりごちた。恋人でも、家族でも、友人でも仲間でも構わないから、ただダイアナに好意を伝えたかった。  
　伝えても許されるだろう。ブルースは家族を恋しむありふれた人間なのだから。


	4. 形見の友人関係

「ロイス、この御曹司を虐めるチャンスなんてそう無いよ」  
　ブルースが招いたプライベートな茶会の席で、クラークはいたずらっぽくロイスに笑いかける。無表情でいるとぞっとするほど整った顔立ちが、笑みを浮かべると少年のように見えた。ロイスはアルフレッドが引いた椅子に座りながらクラークへ首を振り、「私たち、仕事に来たわけじゃ」とたしなめたが、クラークは尚も言い募った。  
「ピューリツァー賞も取った記者が、プライベートな付き合いだからって理由で天下のブルース・ウェインとの会談なんていう絶好の機会を棒に振るのは勿体ないよ」  
　クラークはおそらく自分の美人で頭の回る恋人をブルースに自慢したいのだろう。この男と人並みの交流をするようになってからというもの、何度ロイス・レーンに対する惚気を聞かされたかわからない。そして、もしかしたらロイスに自分の初めての友達を見せたいのかもしれない。その気持ちに共感はできなかったが、かろうじて理解できてしまった以上、無碍にするのも気がひける。  
　それに、クラーク・ケントに仕事を教えたというロイスの仕事の仕方は、ブルースも前から気になっていた。クラークは内省的で寡黙ではあるが、決して内向的ではない。ブルースと初めて会った時にも不遜な態度で、しかも後から聞いた話によると、その夜まで彼はブルース・ウェインを知らなかったらしい。あの時のような取材がもう一度受けられるのは楽しいことかもしれなかった。  
「俺は取材して面白い対象でもないが、オフレコにしてくれるなら受けよう」  
「ね、ほら、ブルースもそう言ってる」  
「でも、下調べも準備もしてきてないのに取材なんて」  
　あなたの恋人は下調べ無しに話しかけてきたがな、と心の中で呟く。クラーク・ケントはどうやら社内でも優秀な記者ではあるらしいが、それも異星人としての能力の賜物だろう。二人の男に見つめられて、ロイスはティーカップを持ち上げたままの姿勢で暫くあーとかうーなどと唸っていたが、暫くして覚悟を決めたのかカップを置き、ブルースを見つめた。  
「あなたも認めるべきだと思うんですが、ゴッサムにもメトロポリスにも観光資源がほとんどありませんよね。あの宣伝の意味は何？」   
　関わりのあるエアラインで流した映像のことだろう、と当たりをつける。レックスコープと提携して、メトロポリスとゴッサムに関する観光CMを作った。街の遠景と金持ちが出てくるだけの自己満足な宣伝だと批判的な声も多く上がった。  
「あれのターゲットは企業の重役であって、観光客を予期してのものでは……。メトロポリスと共に財源の流出を避け、安全なビジネス街であるとアピールする必要があったんだ。ゴッサムは犯罪都市として有名だし、メトロポリスは……君の彼氏が戦闘をして、大勢が亡くなったばかりだったからな。わが社も一つの大きな拠点を失った」  
　クラークはおとなしく二人の話を聞きながら、オペラを端から崩して食べていたが、それを聞くとフォークを置いて居心地悪げにブルースを見つめた。ロイスは片眉をあげてお気の毒ですと声を掛け、しかしクラークをかばうことも、言葉を和らげることもない。  
「そもそも、ゴッサムを愛する慈善家夫妻に端を成す大企業、ウェイン・エンタープライズが、どうしてゴッサムから距離的に10キロも離れていない都市に自社の持ちビルを建てていたんですか？　ああ、そうね、ご子息はゴッサムの雇用には興味が無いのかしら」   
「……ゴッサムの港への輸出入貨物はウェインが取引しているものがほとんどだ。そこでの作業は多くのブルーワーカーの雇入れ口になっているはずだが」   
「でも、輸入したものはそのまま市街の工業都市に運んでいるんでしょう。港にはバットマンのような強盗が出現するから大したものは輸入できないし」   
　今度はブルースが気まずい思いをする番だった。クラークは、ブルースと港で会ったときのことをロイスに話したらしい。  
　自分の皿を早々に空にしたクラークは、ロイスが表層のクリームのみ食べた梨のケーキを譲られご満悦そうだ。ブルースは、このカップルの時々見せる稚気に満ちた行動を好ましいと思っている自分に気づいた。手のかかる甥夫婦を見守っているような感慨にとらわれる。  
「そうかもな。ともかく、会社は生き物だから、俺の意思に反して利益の出る方に動く。それにあれは父母の会社だ。それを責められても……困る」   
「あなたが、御曹司の責任感のないプレイボーイなんていう演技をしているせいで権限を制限されているんじゃない？　夜にはバットマンがゴッサムを守っているのだとしても、昼にゴッサムに尽くしているのはブルース・ウェインではなくてウェイン・エンタープライズでしょう」   
「さっき言ったように、会社は生き物だから利益の出る方に動くんだ。俺に権限がなかったらゴッサムに会社の金で子どものための施設は建ってなかった」  
「児童養護施設に固執するのは幼少期の経験が原因？」  
　ロイス、とクラークが眉尻を下げて声を掛けたが、ブルースはそれを押しとどめた。ロイスがわざと物分かりの悪い反応をしていることくらいはわかる。こちらが説明に入るのを待っているのだ。「必要とされているからだ」とブルースは答えた。「あれだけの悪者どもが全員ゴッサム生まれなはずがないだろう、本土から集まってくるんだ。ゴッサムの飢えて貧しく脆弱な市民を狙ってやってくる。流れ込んでくる犯罪者もほとんどが貧困層だから救わなきゃならん。どれだけ手を尽くしても次が来る。そして弱い人々から犠牲になっていく。移民や子供からだ」  
　ロイスはゴッサムの富豪が流出していると言った。確かに地価も下がり、住宅街には売り家が目立つが、ゴッサムの人口は膨れ上がるばかりだ。ゴッサムの住人はスラムに住んでいるのだ。ブルースは自らがかつてバットマンとして助け出した監禁された少女たちを思い出した。英語が話せず、バットマンの姿に怯え通しだった。彼女たちを受け入れる場所が必要だ。ひいては学び、働く場所が。親を亡くした子の誰もがブルースのように幸運なわけではない。  
「ウェイン・エンタープライズはメトロポリスを選んだが、俺個人はゴッサムに住んで、彼らを助けたいと思っている。……と、これで勘弁してくれないか。そちらが下調べをしていないのと同様に、俺も下準備をしてきてないんだ。浅い回答ですまないが」   
「いえ、こちらこそありがとう。記事にできないのが残念」  
　ロイスは何事もなかったかのように微笑み、もう冷えてしまったのだろう紅茶に再び口をつけた。ブルースは自らの手をつけていないケーキをクラークの前に押しやり、「お前には勿体無い女性だな」と声をかけた。ロイスも「ウェインさんこそ面白い方ね」と応じる。クラークは目の前に現れたスポンジに素直にフォークを突き立てながら、二人の言葉を肯定した。  
「それはもう。僕の恋人と友達だからね」


	5. 思想犯脅迫事件

　ブルースがまだ若く、メディアからの注目も多かった頃、孤児院への支援にこだわる ‘ブルース・ウェイン’ を孤児の守護神ヘスティアーに例えるコラムを書かれたことがある。理想に燃える新人記者が書いたような青臭い文章で、ブルースはそれを読んでたいへん居心地の悪い思いをしたものだ──ブルースを動かしているのは記事に例えられたような聖人性ではなく、親を奪うものへの怒りと、孤児への共鳴に他ならないのだから。  
　ビルの残骸の中、親を亡くした幼い子供を抱きしめた瞬間の、身体中の血が沸くような怒りは忘れられない。子供から親を奪ったものへの憤りは、そのまま殺意へと変化していった。  
　そして、ブルースをその行き場のない怒りから救い上げたのもまた、その男なのだった。  
「ブルース、煙草吸うんだ？」  
　自室から客間へと向かう階段でそう声をかけてきたのは、スーツの修繕のためにアルフレッドを訪れていたクラークだった。ブルースは首を振り、それでは足りないかと言葉で付け加える。  
「一度も吸ったことがない」  
「じゃあ、アルフレッドさんの？」  
　そこで初めて、目の前の男が透視能力を持っていることに思い至り、ブルースは眉根を寄せた。  
「ああ、これは」薄いシガレットケースと濃いピンク色のライターを左のポケットから取り出し、クラークの目の前で軽く振ってみせる。先日寝室へと誘った女性が枕元に忘れて──ブルースはこれがわざとだと確信している──帰ってしまったものだ。こういったものは廃棄すると面倒なことになりかねないので、アルフレッドに渡して保管してもらうのが常だったが、失くして恐ろしく困るものでもない。「俺のものでも、アルフレッドのでもない。欲しいか？」  
「ニコチンが効かない体質なんだ」  
　彼が求めるのならとケースを開けかけたが、クラークは慌てて申し出を断った。  
「でも君のじゃなくて良かった。煙草、似合わないよ」  
「そうか？」  
「修道女みたいな生活をしているイメージがあって」  
　ブルースはクラークの言葉に眉をしかめ、彼とすれ違うように廊下から抜け出した。「女を夜な夜なベッドへ連れ込む修道女か」と喉の奥で皮肉を呟いたのは、彼の耳を持ってすれば聞こえているはずだった。

 

　それは、貞潔な存在に例えられたことに対する反抗心だったのかもしれないし、特に意味はなかったのかもしれない。クラークも過去に手を出したと知っての対抗心もあるだろう。加えて、ちょっとした好奇心がないといえば嘘になる。ちょっとした非行に走るきっかけなんてそんなものだろう。  
　ブルースは自室に戻るとバルコニーに立ち、シガレットケースを取り出して中の細身の煙草を取り出した。先端に火をつけ、見よう見まねで煙を吸い込んで噎せた。長いこと吸われていなかったものだとしたら、糖分が揮発して味がしなくなったのかもしれない。それとも煙草とはこんなにも不味いものなのだろうか。ブルースが顔をしかめていると、目の前に何かが降りてきて日の光が陰った。  
　ブルースは目線を上げて、思わず笑いそうになった。人間の衣服で能力を使うことを、クラークが忌避しているのは知っている。ブルースが煙草を吸うのは、彼にとってその禁忌を打ち破るほどの非常事態だったのだろうか。クラークはそのままバルコニーに入るとブルースの横に立ち、笑われたのが気に食わなかったのか顎を引いて上目遣いで睨みつけた。  
「僕がさっき言ったことが癇に障ったのならごめん。でも、体に悪いよ」  
「俺の体だ」  
　ブルースが問題のものを咥えたまま横を向くと、クラークは不遜にもブルースとの距離を詰めてきた。ブルースが身を引くよりも早く肩を掴み、長い舌をうすい唇から伸ばし、何よりも思いがけなかったことに、煙草の着火口を舐めた。  
　その赤い舌の上の唾液が気味の悪い音を立てて蒸発するのを、ブルースはただ呆然と見つめていた。クラークの味蕾に黒い灰がべっとりと跡を残し、ほくちから火が消える。鋼鉄の男は高温に気を悪くした様子も見せず、口でくわえてブルースの口から燃えさしを、左手でブルースの右手からライターを取り上げ、体を離した。  
「君には長生きしてほしいからね」  
　ブルースは生まれて初めて目の前の男に出会ったように、ぎこちなく身じろぎした。訳がわからない。心配で止めさせたいだけならば他にやりようがあったはずだ。目の前の男は700度を自らの体に受けて瑕疵がないのを自慢したいのだろうか。蝙蝠の焼印のことを批判したいのかもしれない。それとも、クリプトニアンは灰を食べて生きるのか。とりとめのない考えが頭の中を満たし、しかし口からこぼれ落ちたのは下らない仮説だった。  
「……灰皿にされたい欲求でも持ってるのか？」  
「まさか」  
　目の前の男はタバコの燃えさしを咥えたまま小首を傾げた。  
「僕は誘ってるんだ」  
　ロイス・レーンに聞いたことがあった。  
　普段の朴訥とした言動とは裏腹に、クラークは同僚である彼女にモーションをかけるのに躊躇することがなかったらしい。内省的ではあるが引っ込み思案ではなく、寡黙ではあっても謙虚ではない。気になる人間を誘うことなど、行動力が欠片でもあれば誰でもこなせる。しかし、その対象に自分がなるとは思いもしなかった。  
「どうして」とブルースが喉の奥で問いかけると、クラークは柔らかな笑みを緊張させた。  
「ブルースがこっちばかり見てくるから、そうなのかと思ったんだけど。気を悪くしたならごめん」  
　そう言って銃を向けられた犯罪者のように掌をこちらに見せ、ゆっくりと一歩後退る。  
　クラークは人間を理解している。巨大な力を持つ自分が一度でも下手に動いたら信頼を失くすことを、相手と対等であるということがどれだけ人を安心させるのかを理解し、ブルースを気遣っている。ブルースは目の前の男のこめかみの皺の美しいのに見惚れた。  
　ここでブルースが彼を拒否する言葉を発すれば、この男はもう二度とブルースを求めてはこないだろう。  
「レーンさんのことはどうするんだ」  
「僕らは──その、僕らは大丈夫」ここでクラークは口ごもった。「……いわゆるオープンマリッジなんだ。浮気を許容するよう取り決めをしてある」  
「は？」  
「ええと、彼女が提案したんだ。僕が過去にまともな恋愛経験を持ってないことを気にして」  
　もちろん、提案したのは彼女だろう。カンザス生まれの古臭い倫理観を持つ目の前の男に、その発想が持てるとは思えない。しかしここで重要なのは、この男が恋人が浮気をするかもしれない取り決めに同意したということだ。そういったタイプではないと思っていたが、なるほど、独占欲の強い人間はブルースを恋愛対象には選ばないだろう。理に叶ってはいる。  
　クラークは言い訳のように言葉を紡いでいく。  
「それに、ロイスは優秀で野心的だから仕事が忙しいし、僕は秘密の活動で二人の時間をフイにすることが多い。僕の能力のせいで彼女は秘密の一つも持てないし、僕の秘密は多分彼女には感知できない。そのくせ僕は身内への依存性が強くて……僕たちはいろんな意味で対等じゃないんだ。それで、お互いの心理面での負担を和らげるために賛同した」  
「それで、選ぶのが俺なのか」  
「ロイスもきっと君相手なら嫌がらない」  
　つまり、ブルースがクラークに真剣な交際相手として目される可能性は低いということだ。ブルースはつめていた息を吐き、後ろの壁にもたれた。自らの胸のうちに確かな安堵を感じた。既婚者の遊び相手──それも一晩だけの仲──としての作法なら知っている。  
　それなら自分は何も考える必要はないし、身の中の感情を分析する必要もない。相手が求めるのに従い、ブルース・ウェインとしてなしている演技と同じことをすれば良いのだ。目の前の青年を性的に充足させてやり、好奇心を満たしてやり、後腐れなく別れれば良い。自分にはそれができるはずだ。モデルの女性相手に毎晩のようにしていたことなのだから。  
「クラーク」  
　呼びかけるとかすかに首をかしげるのが鬱陶しい。未だに緊張した笑みを浮かべるクラークに近づき、肩に軽く触れた。ジャケットの下の分厚い体がこわばるのがわかる。「俺は寝室に行く。手と口に持ってるものを捨ててから、十分後にお前も来い」

 

　一度は殺しかけた罪悪感と、年下の青年に対する庇護欲。思慮深い性格や親身な態度への好感。人知を超えたものへの畏怖と期待。救われたことへの感謝。そういったものがないまぜになった感情の針は、しかし恋愛の情には傾かなかった。

　寝室の扉の前で立ち尽くしていたクラークの手を引いて招き入れ、扉が閉まると同時に肩口に鼻を埋めた。先ほどの副流煙がクラークにも流れてついてしまったのか、かすかに煙の匂いがする。そのことにひどく動揺した。クラークは自らのシャツのボタンを外しながら、ブルースの髪に頬ずりをする。クラークの脱いだ服が床に落ちると先ほどの匂いは完全に消え去った。相手に倣ってブルースもシャツを脱ぐ。傷だらけの体を見せても何の反応も得られなかったことに違和感を感じたが、この男のことだから服の下どころか、肉の下の骨折の痕まで能力を使って把握しているのだろう。  
　お互い下だけ履いた状態で向かい合って立つ。クラークがブルースの体を物珍しそうにぺたぺたと触ってくるのを、ブルースは身動きもせず好きにさせた。ブルースよりも少し小さい手のひらが、腹を撫で、二の腕をなぞり、肩を包む。布越しに内腿を這う手のひらは温かい。その手が尻を撫で、ブルースのベルトに手をかけたところで音を上げた。  
「口だけで良いか？」  
　その問いかけを咎めるようにクラークは目を細めた。若い頃にプロの女性に尻を弄られたが快感を得られなかった──とでも言おうかと思ったが、別に嘘をついてまで言い訳する必要もないだろう。加えて目の前の精悍な男性を抱く気力もなかった。ブルースは床に膝をついて口を開き、薄く舌を突き出した。  
「ブルース」  
「ん」  
「僕は奉仕してほしかったわけじゃないんだ。君と気持ちよくなりたい」  
　ブルースは胸の内で、クラークの甘えた考えにため息をついた。  
　クラークがブルースへ口淫を施そうが、クラークがブルースを抱こうが、つまりいくらブルースが快感を感じようが、これがブルースからクラークへの一方的な奉仕であることには変わらない。この一連の流れはブルースが望んだ事態ではないからだ。  
　ブルースは、誰か身近な人間と性交渉をしたいと願ったことがない。ブルースの暗澹とした人生においてセックスは不可避ではあったが決して不可欠ではなく、他人に強い性欲を感じたこともない。  
　クラークの手を取り、自身の頰に触れさせる。そのまま目の前の男のズボンのジッパーを下ろし──この抜けた男としては感動すべきことに、クラークは衣服の下のコスチュームを脱いできていた──取り出したものの先端に舌をあてた。クラークは頰に当てていた手を離してブルースの髪を撫でた。根元から何度か舐めあげてから小さく咥え込み、そして発声するときに似せて喉の奥を開いてクラークを奥まで迎え入れる。口蓋に擦りあわせるように何度か口内で愛撫を繰り返すと、舌の上にかすかに苦い味が広がっていく。  
「ブルース、良い」とつぶやくクラークの息が乱れているのに気を良くし、舌を懸命に動かす。性器が血を集めてさらに大きさを増し、口の端からよだれが垂れて、汚いな、と思うのに抑えが効かない。  
　口を開いているのがつらくなったので一旦頭を離し、手で太ももの内側に愛撫を続けながらもクラークを見上げると、端正な顔がこちらを見下ろしていた。眉をひそめた彼の顔に、その表情が性的興奮によるものだと頭ではわかっていても、恐怖と興奮で鼓動が跳ねるのを抑えられない。彼から目をそらすように再び口に含み、頭を前後させる。鼻先が下生えに触れるのが鬱陶しい。  
育ちきった性器が頬の肉を内側から押し、喉奥を刺激した。耳を熱い手でやわらかく触れられるのが気持ち良く、意識をそちらに飛ばしていると、舌の付け根にひどくえぐい味を感じ、口を離した。  
「にがい」  
「ブルースごめん」  
「わざとじゃないなら事前に言え」  
　体を引き、体液を床に吐き出す。わけもなく涙が出そうになり、こらえると鼻の奥がひどく痛んだ。苦味が消えないので歯茎の奥の粘液を舌先で押し出していると、クラークが体をかがめてブルースの肩に触れ、唇を合わせてきた。  
　唾液をひどく含んだ舌がブルースの唇をペロペロと舐めて、観念して口を開けると歯の隙間から入ってくる。うがいをしてこなかったらしい、煙草の灰が口の中に入って、砂を食べたような不快感を感じる。クラークは自身の体液を口に入れるのに躊躇はないのだろうか。  
　さりげなく手を振りほどいて逃げ出そう、そして嫌味のひとつでも言ってやろう、俺はそういうことに長けているはずだ、きっとできる。そう思うのに言葉が喉から出てこなかったのは、ブルースの歯茎をなぞるクラークの舌が燃えるように熱かったからだ。  
　しかし、そのままクラークの手の平がブルースの体を引き寄せようとするのには首を振った。「必要ない」  
「でも、君の番だ」  
　ちょっとごめんね、とクラークはブルースのズボンの前をくつろげた。ブルースの緩く芯を持った性器が空気に触れる。身体的に興奮していることをわざわざ指摘されたような気さえして動揺した。先ほどは引き寄せられた肩を押され、膝をついた姿勢のままだったブルースは床に背をつけることになる。  
　手のひらに薄い皮膚をやわく握られ、心臓を掴まれたように感じて息を詰めた。先端から包み込むようにゆっくりと撫でられるのがもどかしく、クラークの尻を掴んで引き寄せる。また硬さを取り戻しつつあるクラークのものを手に取り、汗ばんだ手でそろりと触った。肩甲骨に軽く歯を当て、右手で下生え付近を愛撫しながら左手であやすように何度もこする。  
　お互いこんなにも興奮しているのに恐ろしく静かだった。何でだろうと回らない頭で違和感を探り、クラークの息遣いが聞こえないからだと気づいた。宇宙人はこんなことでは息を切らさないのだな、と妙に感心する。相手の耳には、ブルースの鼓動がうるさいほどに聞こえているに違いがないのに。  
　さっきから何か特別なことをしたわけじゃない。口と手で触りあっただけだ。ベッドに腰掛けてすらいないのだから寝室に呼んだ意味さえない。それなのにひらすらに気持ちよかった。クラークがかすかに息をついて果てるのと前後して、ブルースも精を吐き出した。手首にクラークの精子がかかったのを見て、これをラボに持って行ったら何か目の前の不可解な男のことがわかるだろうかと、どうしようもないことを考える。  
「──クラーク、気持ちよかったか」  
　クラークは素直に頷いた。その動作さえいとけなく思えるのだから自分も大概狂っているのかもしれない、とブルースはぼんやりと考えた。「そうか」と応じるとかすかに微笑むのが愛らしい。ブルースは足元にあったクラークのシャツを手繰り寄せて渡し、ドアを指し示した。これがいつもの遊び相手のような一般人の女性だったら朝まで待っても良いが、ブルースは目の前の男に寝顔を見せる気はなかった。  
「シャワーは部屋を出て右手に進んだところにある」  
　クラークは手元のシャツとドアとブルースに交互に目をやり、やっと言われたことが把握できたのか眉尻を下げた。「これで終わりじゃないよね」  
「ペッティングじゃご不満か」  
「そうじゃなくて……」  
　次はあるのか、と尋ねられる。その顔を見て初めて、ブルースはクラークに好かれているのかもしれないという幻想を抱いた。遊び相手としてではなく、恋愛対象として見られていたのかもしれないと。  
　だとしたらクラークは人を見る目を養うべきだ。  
　ブルースは床から立ち上がり、ドアまで歩くと扉を開けてクラークを再び促した。  
「俺は同じ相手を二度寝室に招いたことが一度もないんだ」  
　

 

　あれから一ヶ月、クラークが特に構えて接触してくることはなかった。  
　あまりにもいつも通りに対応されるので、かえってブルースのほうが拍子抜けしたほどだ。妙に傷つきやすい田舎者と揶揄してきたが、評価を改めたほうがよさそうだった。ちょうど大した事件もなく、今まで手を抜いてきた跳ね返りのようにブルースが社の業務に悩殺されてクラークのことを忘れかけていたある日、アルフレッドから社に電話がかかってきた。用件を問うと、「ロイス・レーン史からお電話です」と伝えられる。ロイスも君なら嫌がらない、という言葉を思い出した。それではご丁寧にもあいつは恋人にブルースとのことを伝えたのだろうか。  
「繋いでくれ」  
　慌てるあまり意味もないのに襟元を正す。「どうぞ」と応答した声は少しかすれていた。  
「こんにちは、ウェインさん？」相手の声は柔らかで、少なくともいきなり糾弾されることはなさそうだと安心する。「ロイス・レーンです。近日中にお会いできますか」  
　ブルースはデスクの上のデバイスでカレンダーを呼び出した。  
「……火曜にはメトロポリスに行く予定なんだが、その日は」  
「ええと、仕事終わりなら大丈夫です」  
「仕事場からレストランまで車を送ろうか」  
「いえ、夕食はクラークと食べるから──ウェインさん、デイリープラネットの中に入ってみたかったりしません？」  
　

　日が沈んでも新聞社の中には人が数名残っていたが、どの人物もブルースが何者か確かめることもせず、慌ただしく自分の職務をこなしていた。「あれがクラークのデスク」とロイスに指し示された机は分厚い年鑑に埋もれており、隣の机との境界さえもわからなくなっていた。  
　ロイスは調査報道部のオフィスにブルースを通した。そこかしこに積み重なる紙片を除け、なんとか椅子を一つ開けると、そこに座るようブルースを促す。ブルースは勧めに従い薄い椅子に腰掛けた。  
　デスクの横の壁には風刺画の原画がピンで留めて飾ってあった。人種差別を揶揄する風刺画であり、スーパーマンの飛ぶ姿を見て議論する二人の男が描かれている。一人の男性が「スーパーマンは"人種"が白人だから善人だ！」とがなり立て、向かいの男が「しかし"種族"が違う！」と指摘する絵だ。ブルースがぼんやりとそれを眺めていると、ロイスは窓のブラインドを閉めながらため息をついた。  
「クラークはそういったものを見てはすぐに傷つくのだけれど、新聞社で働いている以上、彼の目から遠ざけておくのは無理で」  
「君も似たような記事を書きはするんだろう」  
「その風刺画は私の記事に合わせて友人のアーティストに描いていただいたものだから」  
　ブルースは目を細めてロイスを見た。「ちなみに、どんな題の記事なんだ」　  
　ロイスは少しのあいだ口ごもったが、最後には横を向いて諳んじて見せた。  
「──救世主は星条旗色の白人男性？ スーパーマンを起点とするミソジニー・レイシズム・ナショナリズムの再生産」  
「件の人物の恋人の書くものとしては十分過激だな」  
「彼、過激な人間が好みだから」  
　そう言ってロイスは緊張気味に笑う。彼とはクラークのことで、過激な人間とはロイスとブルースのことを指しているのだろうか。丸腰で紛争地帯に潜入するロイスに比べれば自分はかなりマシに思えるのだが、バットマンとしての活動を知っている彼女の前でそれを口にすれば強固なロジックでねじ伏せられてしまうだろう。  
「さて、本題に入ってもらおうか」  
「本題？」  
「クラーク・ケントと俺との間にはもう何もない。一晩の過ちくらい許してやってくれ」  
　それに先に手を出してきたのは相手だと付け加えそうになったが、言っても詮無いだろう。ブルースが従順にもロイスの次の言葉を待って口をつぐむと、ロイスはため息をついた。  
「別に糾弾するために呼んだんじゃないわ。私たちの関係についてはクラークから聞いたんでしょう」  
　オープンマリッジのことだろうか、とブルースは頷いて肯定の意を示した。ロイスはそれを確認して言葉を続ける。  
「その関係を選んだのには理由があって──。僕の世界だ、ってクラークに言われたの。彼が死んだ日に」  
　それが自慢ではないと気づけたのは、ブルースがクラークという人物の性格を多少なりとも知ってしまったからだ。あの男にそんなことを言われたら、自分なら絶望で声が出ないだろう。たとえそれが好いた相手であっても。クラークはおためごかしや世辞で演技めいた台詞を吐くような男ではないと、短い時間ながら共に過ごして知ってしまっている。  
「私がクラークの世界の全てだとしても、クラークは私の世界の全てじゃない。私は、彼にペップトークをほどこしたり彼に命を守ってもらうために生きているわけじゃない。でも、彼がそういう存在を求めてるのは確かよ。私でも、マーサさんでもない他の誰かを」  
「レーンさん。あなたの責務の重さには同情するが、俺はやつの愛人になる気は……」  
「私と違ってあなたは、クラークのことを一番に信仰してあげられるんでしょう。彼もそれに気づいてあなたに近づいたんだと思う」ロイスはブルースの向かいに立ち、言葉を続けた。「スーパーマン、億万長者に片想い中──なんてゴシップ記事を朝刊の一面にしたくなければ、私を手伝ってちょうだい」  
　脅迫だ。ロイスがその記事を書けないように根回しすると、途端にスーパーマンがブルースを粛清しに現れるのだろうが、この申し出にロイスの胆力が必要なのは間違いないだろう。クラークもよくぞここまで好戦的で無謀な女性を射止めたものだと感心すると同時に、窮地に追い込まれたことを感じて眉をひそめた。ママに代わりに口説いてもらうなんてな、と心の中で悪態を吐く。  
「捏造記事には慣れてる」  
「スーパーマン本人のコメントが取れても捏造？　私はそれを可能にできる唯一の人物よ」  
　ブルースはため息をついた。自分の手首に目に見えない枷が嵌ったのをはっきりと感じた。これから先、ブルースは目の前の女性が今まで一人で抱え込んでいた重荷を体感することになるのだ。「クラークが俺を選んだのは良いとして、レーンさんはどうして俺なんだ」  
「私もクラークがあなたの話をした時にどうかと思ったわ。バットマンである以上に、クラークが迷惑をかけた会社の社長さんだもの。でもどこかのか弱いお嬢さんを誑かすよりはよっぽどマシだと思ったの。それに、デイリープラネットに就職したばかりの頃──もう二十年くらいは前になるけれど──その時に書いたコラムを思い出して、クラークも助けてくれるかもと」  
「どんなコラムだ」  
　ロイスは、彼女にしては珍しくも明らかに照れた。しばらくあーうーと言い淀んだ挙句、気を取り直したのか言葉を返す。  
「短いんだけど、ブルース・ウェイン：ゴッサムの孤児の聖人……っていう」  
　ブルースは唸り声を押し殺した。それではあのコラムはロイスが書いたものだったのだ。  
　これも何かの巡り合わせだろうか。誰も彼もが理想のブルース・ウェイン像を押しつけてきては悪びれず、煙草を一本吸っただけでこの仕打ちだ。罪悪感、庇護欲、好感、畏怖、期待、感謝。クラークを想う気持ちは恋愛には触れない。自分に彼に対する責任があるとも思えず、ロイスが自分に対してしている脅迫は倫理的に正しくないことだと断言できる。ただ、彼を慕う気持ちがこのカップルを引き寄せてしまったのだとしたら、それは自業自得というものかもしれなかった。


	6. 億万長者愛人稼業

「きっと後悔しますよ」  
　ブルースがクラークと関係を持った日、アルフレッドは主人にそう警告した。  
　クラークは倫理的な観点からロイスに浮気を打ち明けたが、当然ながらブルースは執事に対して個人的な性的関係を説明する道徳的な義務を持ち合わせていない。育ての親に対して秘密を持つことに罪悪感を抱くような性格でもない。  
　それならなぜブルースが寝室を出て真っ先にアルフレッドへの報告を果たしたのかというと、一つには嘘を吐いていたことがバレて彼の機嫌を損ねると身の回りの家事を自分でこなすことを強いられるからであり、一つには彼に対して秘密を持つことが実質不可能だからであった。ブルースの嘘の巧みさはアルフレッドにはどうしたことか通用しないのだ。どうせ機嫌を損ねるのなら早い方が良い、と算段を踏める程度にはブルースも対執事の経験を積んでいた。  
　恋人を妊娠させたティーンエイジャーのように言い訳がましいブルースの告解が終わったあと、賢明な執事は半強制的にブルースの身体検査を行い、何も異常が発見されないことを確認してのちに感想を呈した。「たまには馬鹿げてないことをなさればよろしいのに」  
「相手はスーパーマンだ。彼が望むのなら、仕方ないさ」  
「あなたがか弱く行動力に欠けたかたでしたら、今の言葉も理由になりますが。どうせ若者に迫られて満更でもなかったのでしょう」  
　ブルースはその皮肉を黙殺した。アルフレッドはそうして「後悔しますよ」と続けたが、主人が頑なに言葉を無視し続けるのを見て、元養育者としてしぶしぶ交際の容認をしたのだった。

 

「クラーク・ケントの携帯電話に繋がらない」  
　クラークがブルースの宅を訪ねて来てから一週間が経とうとしていた。ブルースは客間の椅子に座ったまま、携帯電話を指で弾いて抗議の意を示した。アルフレッドはブルースの前の椅子で足を組み、主人に目をやった。  
「家に置き忘れたのでは」  
「それならデイリープラネット社から支給されている携帯電話と、社のデスクの番号を、従業員名簿から探し出して繋いでくれ」  
「どうかお願いですから、それで繋がらなかったら諦めると仰ってください。ケント様も職場の方には関係を秘密になさってるのですから」  
「そうだな。本当に困ったらレインさんに連絡する」  
　執事は番号を探しながらため息をついた。「ブルース様はお若い頃から愛人をたくさんお作りでしたが、どなたも身を引くのが上手でいらっしゃいました。彼女らから何も学ばなかったようですな」  
　アルフレッドは今の状況を黙認しているものだと思っていたため、身を引くよう示唆されてブルースは困惑した。クラーク・ケントが他の人物と婚約していることを認識するのと、信頼している執事にお前は愛人だと指摘されるのとでは重みが違う。眉をしかめながらも「俺がカップルの幸せを阻むお邪魔虫だと言いたいんだろう。彼らが嫌だと言ったら身を引くさ」と返した。  
「私の主人はケント様でもレイン様でもございません。彼らが不幸せだろうが気には致しません」とアルフレッドは言葉を続けた。「このままだと他でもないブルース様が幸せになれない、とお申し上げているのです」  
　アルフレッドがそのようにブルースに対して否定的な言葉を使うのは、彼がブルースを心配している時だ。それがどんなに古めかしく堅苦しい価値観に裏打ちされた、形ばかりの言葉のように思えても、彼はブルースの幸せだけを考えて発言している。それだけに強く返すこともできず、ブルースは目を閉じて薄く息を吐いた。  
「……どちらにしろ、この関係も長くは続かないさ」  
「そうだと良いのですが。一般論として言わせていただきますと、別れ話を切り出すのは早い方がよろしいと思いますよ」  
「たまには役に立つことを言うな」  
　ブルースは適当にいなして執事との会話を切り上げ、自身でクラークの職場の番号を選択した。しかし数秒の後に機器を外し、「切られた」と声を荒らげる。これでクラークがブルースを避けていることが明らかになった。  
「お心当たりは」  
「全くない」とブルースは応えたが、その言葉は自分でもわかるほど間抜けに響いた。  
「別れを切り出すよりも振られる方が早そうですね」とアルフレッドは言い切って席を立ち、ブルースの肩を軽く叩いた。「そもそも、ブルース様のお好きな女性は気が強く気まぐれな方だと思っていましたが、どうしてあのような若者に手を出したのやら」  
　ブルースはぼんやりとアルフレッドが部屋から出て行く背中を見送ったが、ふと我に帰り他の連絡先を選択した。  
　

　  
　ロイス・レインは電話での誘いを承諾し、昼前にはウェインエンタープライズのビルのロビーで携帯電話を操作しながら佇んでいた。  
「忙しいだろうに、すまない」  
　握手のために差し出した手を無視され、ブルースは仕方なくそのままロイスをオフィスに案内した。なんとなくエレベーターで目を合わせ、同時にため息をつく。共にクラーク・ケントのことで苦労し、時に連帯してきた仲だが、未だにこうして顔をあわせることには慣れない。  
　お互いがお互いに対して引け目を感じているのが理由の一つだろう。  
　ロイスはクラークの同僚として、またクラークの年上の恋人として、彼の行動の全てに責任を感じているらしい。今はブルースにクラークの世話を半分押し付けたような心持ちで、気は楽だがひどく申し訳ないのだと言っていた。この女性がブルースに怒りを抱いていないらしいという推察が未だに信じられない。変わり者には数多く出会ってきたが、恋人の愛人を歓迎する女性に会ったのは初めてだった。それだけスーパーマンと付き合うのはストレスがかかるということだろう。  
「それで？　クラークはあなたをずっと避けてるわ。何かしたの」  
「心当たりがないんだ」  
「なんにせよ、彼、怒ると根に持つわよ」  
ブルースはため息をついた。「そのようだ。電話もメールも無視されているし、家や職場を訪ねても逃げられる」  
　そして、クラークに逃げられるとブルースにできることは少ない。ブルースがどれだけクラークの来訪を拒否しようとしても叶わないことを考えると、この関係は全く不健康に思えた。ロイス・レインはブルースの言葉に小さく笑ったが、それは苦笑でも冷笑でもなく、同情と自嘲の笑みだった。  
「なんでランチ時に呼び出されたのか理解できてなかったんだけど、つまり、私に伝言係をしろってわけね？」  
「話が早くて助かる」  
「でも、クラークがあなたを許すのを待つべきじゃない？」  
　ロイスの言葉は疑問形だったが、実際のところは彼女の主張であり強い意見であった。腕時計に目をやったロイスに、「待ってくれ、レインさん、俺は」とは口ごもり、目を伏せた。ロイスはじっとこちらを見つめて、次の言葉を待っている。「……すまない。やはり、あなたに相談したのは、とても傲慢で間違ったことだった。伝言はよすよ、あいつが話してくれるまで待つ」  
「ウェインさん」  
「──このことはクラークには内緒にしてくれ。あいつに幻滅されたくないんだ」  
　ロイスはため息をついて、ブルースがテーブルの上に投げ出した左手にそっと触れた。  
「伝えてあげるから、二度と私に泣き落としを仕掛けないで」  
　今度はブルースが気まずい思いをする番だった。随一の敏腕記者相手に同情を引こうとするなど、バカなことを思いつくものだな、と内省する。ロイスが気分を害したように見えないのが救いだ。「すまない」  
「いいのよ、別に気にしないで。ねえ、ひとつ忠告してあげる」ロイスはブルースの顔を気遣わしげに見た後に口を開いた。「クラークが──埋葬される前のことなんだけど。彼、私が別れ話を持ち出したらセックスでうやむやにして、そのあと指輪をお母さんから急いで取り寄せたの」  
　あけすけな体験談に少したじろぐ。内容は典型的なガールズトークと変わらないが、話題にされている対象は世界最強の宇宙人であり、話し手はピューリツァー賞記者だ。話の要旨がわからないまま、「君たちの仲はかなり良いんだと思っていたが」とブルースは尋ねた。  
「どんな関係にも谷はあるわ。私が言いたいのは……つまり……クラークは恋人を繫ぎ止めるのに躊躇しないってこと」  
　今恋人を繫ぎ止めるのに必死になっているのはクラークではなくブルースだ。ひどく的外れに思える忠告に愛想笑いを返し、ロイスとの会談は終了した。

 

　  
「彼女に叱られた。君たちは仲が良いんだね」  
　その日の夕方、ロイスに指示された通りにデイリープラネットのビルの前に車──もちろん悪目立ちしない一般車だ──を停めていると助手席にクラークが乗り込んできて、開口一番にそうため息をついた。  
　もちろん、地上最強の男に対抗するためには連帯が不可欠である。ブルースは車を発進させて前を向いたまま眉をひそめた。  
「一週間ぶりだな、クラーク。説明してくれないか？　どうして……」  
「別れないでくれ」  
　その言葉にブルースは首をひねり、一瞬のちに「盗聴したのか」と唸った。今までのこの宇宙人の行動の理由の全てが腑に落ち、ブルースは眉間を右手で揉みながら先を促した。クラークは怯む様子も見せずに、飄々とそれを肯定してみせる。  
「否定するべきなんだろうけど。そう、全部ではないけれど、聞こえてたよ。もちろん、意図したわけじゃない、近くにいたから自然と聞こえたんだ。……アルフレッドさんが僕と別れるように促してて、しばらくしたら君が電話をかけてきた」  
　それで逃げたのだな、と合点がいった。ブルースから関係の終わりを告げられるのが嫌で、駄々をこねて見せたのだ。怯えというよりも無言の抗議に近い。  
　ロイスがクラークに別れを持ち出した時のことを伝えてきたのもそのせいだろう。どうせこのカンザスがロイスに泣きついたのだ──ブルースが僕を振ろうとしてる、どうしよう、などと言って。  
　ブルースは、責めるような瞳で見つめてくる青年から謝罪を引き出すべきか逡巡したが、最後にはため息をついてクラークの左の肩口に右手を当てた。「誤解だが、俺が悪かった」と目を見つめて口にする。自分は結局のところ、年下のこの男を甘やかすのが好きなのだな、とブルースは考えた。クラークは口角をぐっとあげて微笑み、小首を傾げ、肩に置かれたブルースの手に頰を擦り付けた。  
「スモールヴィルでは、若者は納屋や車の中で初めてを経験するんだ、って言ったら信じる？」  
　おどけたようにそう言ったクラークの手が運転中のブルースの股座に伸び、ブルースを慌てさせた。「おいクラーク、俺にそんな趣味はない」と険しい声で伝えると、「嘘つき」とにべもなく否定される。  
「僕がどれだけさびしい思いをしていたかわかる？」  
　ホックを外され、ベルトを緩められ、短く手入れされたアンダーヘアに指を滑らせてくるのに息を詰めた。そういえばクラークはシートベルトをしていない。交通事故にあったとしてもこの男だけは無事に生き残るのだろうから、当たり前のことかもしれないが。  
　慌てて車を脇道に入れて、人の通りの少なそうな場所へとしばらく徐行で進んだのちに車を停める。クラークを叱ろうと目線を下げると、彼の方もブルースを見上げていた。興奮で瞳孔が開き、瞳の色が暗くなった瞳を見て、思わず身を竦ませる。クラークの冷たい鼻先がブルースの皮膚をかすめ、一瞬のちに濡れた舌が這う。暖かい唇に飲み込むように咥えられ、ブルースは太ももを緊張させた。髪を撫でると喉の奥で嬉しげな声をくぐもらせるのが愛らしい。後頭部を押さえつけないように気をつけながら、柔らかなうなじから寝癖の残るつむじまで、形の良い頭蓋に沿って掌を滑らせる。ドアポケットに放り入れた携帯端末が着信を知らせて小さく震えはじめたのに気がついたが、ブルースはそれを無視することに決めた。確実にその音を拾っているであろうクラークも口の動きを止めることがない。  
　車窓からはコンクリートに反射した陽の光が差し込んでくる。建物の陰ではあるが車の中は外から容易に視認できるだろう。車でいたずらをするには時刻が早すぎるのだ。ブルースは通行人が来ないことを心から祈った。このちょっとした遊びは、ブルースにとってはいつものスキャンダルに色がついた程度のものでしかないが、デイリープラネットのしがない若手新聞記者にとっては身を潰す醜聞になり得るだろう。  
　その新聞記者が口を離し、唾液のついた性器を手のひらで撫で上げてくるのに、ブルースは喉奥で唸り声をあげた。クラークの顔は興奮でか赤く染まり、頬骨のあたりが特に濃く色づいていた。視野が狭くなるのとともに葉が痺れるような心地さえする。  
「クラーク、もう俺は……」  
　ここでクラークは顔を上げ、体をブルースから離した。瞠目しているうちに無理矢理にジッパーを上げられる。先ほどまで与えられていたはずの熱が引き、腰が無様に跳ねた。  
　通行人でもこちらに向かっているのだろうかと困惑するブルースを置いて、クラークはブルースの衣服の乱れを直して、ブルースの頰に口づけを落とした。  
「ここまで」クラークは飄々と自らの唇を舐め、目を細めた。その唇は妙に赤く色づいている。「言っただろ、辛い思いを味わわせるって」  
「……よくも、クソ、この」  
「君が汚い言葉を使ってるのを聞くと興奮する」  
　気が強く気まぐれな女性がお好きで、とアルフレッドが言っていたことを思い出した。それをクラークが聞いたのか、それともクラーク・ケントという男の元々の性質なのかはわからない。体で繋ぎとめられるような軽い男と思われていたらしいのは心外だが、クラーク・ケントが体で繋ぎとめられてしまうほどに魅力的な男であるのは確かだった。  
　気を取り直そうと端末を掴み取り、取られなかった着信の代わりに残されたテキストメッセージを確認する。送信主はアルフレッドだった。昨日の無礼を詫びる文章ののちに「ブルース様にはブルース様なりの幸せがおありなのでしょう」と記されていた。となれば、この車で今起こったこともアルフレッドには筒抜けなのだ。ブルースは自分の顔に手をやり、頰が興奮でひどく熱くなっているのを感じて呻いた。太ももに必死に力を入れてはいるが、勃起もしばらくはおさまらないだろう。  
「この先お前と別れたいと思うたびに、この車のことを思い出すんだろうな」とブルースはクラークを睨みつけた。  
　クラークは実に純朴な笑みを浮かべて、ブルースの言葉に頷いてみせた。  
「ちなみに、ロイスはバスタブを思い出すそうだよ」


	7. まきぞえの二人

「レーンさんと出かける予定があるのなら、そう言えば良かっただろう」  
　ブルースの言葉にクラークは唾を呑んだ。  
　ブルースからの電話で、週末にウェイン邸へ来るよう誘われたのは昨日のことだった。  
　ブルース・ウェインとバットマンを行き来するブルースは常に多忙で、今のようにクラークが無理に押しかけない限り会えないことが多いので、クラークと会う時間を捻出したのであろう彼からの誘いはクラークの気をよくするものだった。その誘いを断ったのは、ブルースに負けず劣らず多忙である恋人の敏腕記者が金曜日に帰国してくるので、彼女をねぎらうための──そしてクラークが性的な意味で楽しむための──休日をすでに計画済だったからだ。  
　ただ、断る際に理由として会社の繁忙期を仄めかしたのは不味かった。この男がクラークを監視していないはずがなく、よってクラークの仕事の予定を知らないはずがないのだ。クラークは、傍で素知らぬ顔で作業をしている執事に気まずげに視線をよこしたのち、ブルースに向き直った。  
「君の調査能力に敬意は払うけど、僕らのプライバシーも尊重してほしいな」  
「それが言い訳か？」と、ブルースは手に持っていたマグをサイドテーブルに置いて、クラークに噛み付いた。  
「……ロイスを優先すると言ったら、君が気を悪くするかもしれないと思ったんだ」  
「クラーク、はっきりさせておきたいんだが、俺は嫉妬はしていない。レーンさんのことも尊敬している。お前がレーンさんを優先させたことで俺が気を悪くすることなんてありえない。俺は、バカげた思い込みで隠し事をされたのに文句を言っているんだ」  
　ブルースの声はいつになく平坦だ。クラークは大きくため息をついた。ブルース自身も気づいていないかもしれないが、ブルースは本当に苛立っているのだろう。彼を慮ってついた嘘が裏目に出るのは、ひどく悲しいことだった。  
「ブルース、君に気を使ってしたことだ」  
「不必要な気遣いだ。俺だって誰かとデートしたとき、お前に隠さないだろう」  
「君は僕じゃなくて大衆に見せつけているんだろう！」  
　そもそも、大衆の目くらましをする必要がなければ、この秘密主義者がクラークに自身の恋愛事情を知らせることなどないに違いない。もちろん、目くらましが必要なければ、ブルースがクラーク以外と付き合うことなどないだろうが。  
「お前も記者なんだから、見せつける相手の一人だ」  
「……僕はゴシップ誌の記者じゃない」  
　クラークの言葉にブルースは鼻を鳴らした。  
「へえ、本当に？　思い込みが強く、傲慢で、途方もない嘘つきだから、てっきりそうだと思ったんだが」  
「僕は嘘をついてない！」とクラークは歯をむき出して唸ったが、ブルースはせせら笑いを崩さなかった。ブルースの落ち着いた心音と、絶え間ないケイヴのコンピュータの稼働音がクラークの気を逆だてる。「意図的な仄めかしと嘘の違いは何だ？　……すまないが、俺は用事があるから少し席を外させてもらう。自分がどれだけ言い訳がましく見えるか頭を冷やして考えておけ」  
「ブルース──！」  
　ブルースはケイヴの奥へと消えていった。クラークはブルースの背を追って足を踏み出したが、途中で歩みよってきた執事に遮られ踏鞴を踏んだ。アルフレッドはコート掛けを指差し──この慇懃な執事でさえコートを持ってきてくれないほどの大失態を自分は犯したらしい、とクラークは皮肉に思った──口を開いた。  
「ケント様、大変申し訳ございませんが、今日はお引きとりいただけませんでしょうか」  
　クソ、とクラークは声に出さずに悪態をつき、コートをいささか乱暴な仕草で壁から剥いだ。アルフレッドはクラークの行動を見て、とぼけたように片眉を上げてみせた。  
「ブルース様の愛人が、別れ際に品性に欠ける言動をするところなど見飽きておりますので、わざわざ新たな一例を見せていただかなくても結構です」  
　あの主人にしてこの執事だ、とクラークは胸のうちで呟き、しかし実際これ以上の失態を重ねることを恐れ、黙って戸口へと向かった。

 

　アルフレッドはクラークが出ていくのを見送ってのち、手近な椅子に座って書類をそろえながら、ブルースが現れるのを待った。アルフレッドの予想よりも早く、約三十分後に戻ってきたブルースは、不機嫌を露わに置かれたマグを持ち上げ、冷えたコーヒーを飲み干した。そしてアルフレッドの視線を捉え、「クラークはどこだ」と尋ねた。  
「もうお帰りになられましたが」  
「……どうせお前が帰らせたんだろう」  
「いけませんでしたか」  
「いや、良い」ブルースは肩の荷が下りたように表情を緩めた。「クラークも自分の非を認められるほど冷静になったら、詫びのメールか何かを寄越すだろう。そしたら元どおりだ」  
　アルフレッドにはブルースの予想はひどく不確かに思えたが、口を閉ざしたまま頷いた。このままブルースがクラーク・ケントと破局したら、その日はアルフレッドの祝祭日になるだろうが、世の中そう上手くはいかないだろう。きっとブルースは来ないメールを待って機嫌を悪くしていき、やがて根をあげたアルフレッドが、自ら謝罪するようブルースを説得する羽目になるのだ。  
　二人の仲立ちをさせられる自身を想像したアルフレッドは、自分の腕に鳥肌が立っていないかそっと確認した。ブルースの恋愛経験が歪んでいるのはブルースの責任だが、アルフレッドも主人が小さい頃に社交性を身につけるよう努力させるべきだったのかもしれない。  
　アルフレッドがロイス・レーンからの電話を受け取ったのは、その翌日のことだった。

 

「ウェインさんに謝るべきよ」とロイスは言った。「彼をキープしたいなら、すべての非を認めなさい」  
　デイリープラネットのビルの一階に入っているカフェで、ロイスとクラークはバゲットサンドを頬張りながら小声で会話していた。これを食べ終えたらロイスは直ちに上の階に戻り、出張の報告を終え、休暇の準備を整えねばならないのだ。ただでさえ職場恋愛に最適な環境とは言えないのに、さらに彼氏が浮気相手との不仲の相談をしてくるとなると、もうロイスには恋愛にロマンチックさを期待しようという気持ちはかけらも残っていなかった。  
「発端の隠しごとについては謝ってもいいけれど、他の全てについてはブルースが一方的に悪いんだ」とクラークは主張した。ロイスはこめかみを揉みたいのを我慢した。自分はクラークの母親ではなく恋人だったはずだ。どうしてウェインさんには私とのデートを隠そうとするのに、私にはウェインさんとの喧嘩の仲裁を求めてくるの？  
　どうして自分はまだクラークを振っていないのだろう、とロイスは過去に思いを馳せた。この整った顔と体つきのせいだろうか。婚約指輪と、ロイスを娘として可愛がってくれているマーサ・ケントも主因の一つになり得るだろう。あと、とロイスはため息をついた。世界平和もまた大きな要因だ。  
「少し考えてみてちょうだい。あのひとは、一人っ子で、乳母とご両親と全寮制の学校と執事に育て上げられた、経験豊富で才能豊かな億万長者なの」  
「だからブルースが正しいって？」  
「いいえ。それほどの人間が、自分から謝罪するような性格をしているとは思えないって話。あなたから謝らないと、向こうも意固地になるかも」  
　しかしクラークは憮然と黙り込み、ロイスの言葉に抗議の意を示した。ああそうか、とロイスは頭の中でひとりごちた。この人も、一人っ子で、優しい両親とカンザスの気候に育て上げられた、世界最強の宇宙人なのだ。損得勘定ではなく正義感でしか動けないくせに、その正義に他者の視点を入れることをひたすら拒む、その性格には覚えがあった。  
　ウェインさんとクラークは、ある意味お似合いなのかもしれない。もちろん、良くない意味で。  
　ロイスは大口でバゲットを食べ終えると、クラークを残して席を立った。クラークから十分離れたと判断した場所で携帯端末を取り出し、番号を選ぶ。二回コールが鳴ったところで返事が帰ってきた。  
「こんにちは、こちらウェイン-マリッジカウンセリングです」  
　ロイスはため息をこらえた。  
「ペニーワースさん……」  
「冗談ですよ。ご用件は何でしょう」  
「私、クラークを置いて出かけるので、少しお知らせしておこうかと思って」  
「はい？」  
「こんなことになって」ロイスは相手に見えないことを知りながら、電話口に向かって片手であいまいなジェスチャーをした。「悠々とあの人と休日を過ごせるほど肝が据わってないんです。クラークから自由な休日も過ごしてみたいし。それで、ダイアナと旅行に行ってみよっかなって。クラークがお宅にお邪魔するかもしれないので、お気をつけください」  
「失踪しても彼に追跡されない手立てはあるんですか」  
「いえ、それは……」  
　少し間を空けて聞こえたアルフレッドの声は、いつもの通り落ち着いていた。  
「レーンさん──共犯者を自薦しても？」

 

　アルフレッドは駅の前にカマロを停めると、ロイスを後部座席に招き入れた。メッシュ生地のポーチを手渡す。「心音を小さくする装置が入っています、鳩尾に貼ってください。それと、申し訳ないのですが、携帯機器はこちらの用意したものを使っていただく形になります。車を手配してあるので、指示する通りに乗りついでください」  
　ロイスが支持された通りに装置を身につけるのと同時に、アルフレッドは車を発進させた。「ついでに、私も休暇をいただくことにしました。ブルース様は身近な人間の行動を把握するのが生きがいなので、全力で追跡しようとするでしょうが」  
「お互い大変ね」  
　ロイスがミラー越しに顔をしかめたので、笑ってみせた。自分と同じような立場の人間と話すのは新鮮なことだった。主人の命の無事を心配せずに──世界最強の男が周囲をうろついている状況の利点だ──休暇を取るのに至っては、数年ぶりだ。スーパーマンが現れてから、思いがけないことが多く起こる。アルフレッドはこの状況を楽しんでいた。何なら、クラーク・ケントへお礼として、悪趣味な土産を買って帰ってもいいかもしれない。  
「お互い、好きでやっていることですからね」  
　そう返すと、ロイスは苦笑して頷いた。


End file.
